


Playing it rough

by aniay



Series: Fun times [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniay/pseuds/aniay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliffjumper is tired of being minibot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing it rough

**Author's Note:**

> Response for a tfanonkink request

Optimus wasn't entirely sure how it started; he never was. Maybe it was too much high grade, maybe it was the atmosphere, or just a virus from the Decepticons, but he ended up in one of the dark corridors of the Ark, with a slightly overcharged Cliffjumper prowling between his legs and revving his engine in a manner that was not hard to decipher.

"Being a minibot sucks," Cliffjumper groaned angrily. "You never get to frag who you want, 'cause you need to take what they give you." The red bot licked along Optimus' calf, making him rumble.

Optimus revved his engine, letting his body vibrate with the sound, and purred "I assure you, Jumper, that being a minibot makes you a very" - he emphasised the word with a light caress to a horn - "desirable partner." Yes, Optimus couldn't wait till the impossibly tight valve would envelope his spike, pulsing around him; there was something about minibots that got him all heated up.

"Oh yeah?" CJ prowled closer to Optimus' pelvic plates and nuzzled the heated panel "I didn't know you were a mini-lover," he teased, meeting Optimus's gaze with lust-darkened optics.

Prime smirked, his face hidden behind the mask. "Want to see for yourself? I suggest taking it to my quarters, unless you enjoy an audience." He sent weak EM pulse through the finger straight into the sensitive horn.

Cliffjumper gasped and arched his back. "Tease! All talk and no bearings," He managed, grinding his pelvic plating against Optimus'. "So what if someone sees us? Afraid they'll see you fragging a mini... or maybe someone'll see you fail... Umph."

Opimus grabbed Cliffjumper and slung him over his shoulder, taking him to his quarters. "When I'm finished with you, you're gona bark this words back, Cliffjmper."

Under his mask, Optimus hid two faces. One, known to every autobot on earth, was that of a Prime, leader of the Autobots. The second was reserved for those moments when he was just Optimus, not a leader, but a fellow soldier like anyone else. When in battle they treated him like a leader, other times he was a friend. Usually it was when his mask slipped away that the others knew he didn't wish to be treated like Prime.

When they entered his quarters he pushed Jumper to the berth and leaned over him. He flared his energy field, and with a gentle finger touched his lips. "Now where were we?"

Cliffjumper licked the finger before biting on it. "Get on with it Optimus, do i look like the Bee, hmm."

Optimus arched an eyebrow, and smirked under his mask.

"You know what? Don't answer that. I'm here for your spike, Optimus, so cut the pleasantries and frag me like a mech."

Optimus vented. "You hurt me CJ, and I thought you just love me so much." But he pressed hand to Jumper's panel. "Open up," he demanded huskily.

Cliffjumper snorted and snapped his panel open, his spike pressurising into Prime' waiting hand. "Fuck yes, Prime," he moaned, spreading his legs wider.

"Prime?" Optimus asked, his voice quivering in ghost of desire this title sparked inside him.

"You still have your mask on." Clifjumper smirked at him.

Prime considered slipping it off, but something in Jumper's voice made him keep it. "You mind?" Optimus sneaked a specialized cable out of his finger and pressed gently inside CJ's valve.

Cliffjumper groaned and rolled his optics."I'm not an organic! Harder, unless you're too soft"

"I know; You're the fiercest mini out there, but still, a mini. You want my spike, want me to frag you, I need to prepare you." Optimus inflated the cable making it wider.

Jumper gasped at the cable stretching his valve. "You had to remind me, didn't you?" he snapped but he was breathless, his voice quivering with arousal. "Always the same, always gentle, concerned, would you treat Sunstreaker like that?"

Optimus stared at the minibot. "I don't want to hurt you, CJ."

"Dont you understand? I don't fucking care." He used the human expletive, loving the way it rolled off his glossa.

"Jumper..."

"Optimus, what do I have to do for you to face me like I want you to? Hard, rough. I want you to frag me into the berth, I want my valve to ache "

Optimus still wasn't sure.

"Harder," Cliffjumper whined, and bucked against the cable. "Please, Optimus"

The single 'please', so out of character for the red fighter, made him moan quietly. The fighter was nothing but alluring like that, revving him up. "Are you sure? It wont be me explaining the hurting valve to Ratchet."

"Frag Ratchet, i'm not some factory sealed femme, I need it, please Frag me."

Clifjumper twisted, and arched his aft teasingly. "You said you want me. Show me, Prime."

Optimus struggled with himself. Jumper was so much smaller and more fragile than him, but in that small frame he held the power to render Optimus speechless. Especially when he purred the title 'Prime' in such a wanton way.

"Show me what it means to be fragged by the Prime, I fragging need you."

Optimus groaned and let his reservations slip. 'You want to be fragged by the Prime?" he growled, letting his instincts talk. "Fine." Optimus let his cable widen yet again, much more than he normally would, and moved it , wrenching a loud yell out of red bot.

"Fuck yes!" The sudden burn felt amazing as his valve stretched so much so fast. Jumper clawed on the berth as the cable moved inside him, thick and forceful and still it was nothing compared to Optimus' spike, he knew.

"Better?" Optimus demanded, balancing his body and with a free hand while he spread the red thighs even wider. H pressed jumper's helm to the berth and kept it there. He flared his field as strongly as he could. You think that you can take me?

"Anything you dish out," Cliffjumper groaned into the berth. He struggled, but Optimus held him firmly.

Prime smirked and withdrew the cable, quickly flipping jumper on his back. He regarded red minibot with hungry eyes. "You're delicious like that, wouldn't suspect you like to be fragged like that, like a pleasure drone."

Jumper squirmed under the heavy gaze and tried to fight the whimper threatening to spill from his lips. Optimus's voice so deep and husky was a caress on his own. Heat radiated from the red and blue frame in waves, making his own body quiver in anticipation.

Optimus opened his panel and allowed his spike to pressurize. "Yes, going to frag it so hard."

Jumper whimpered as his valve clenching greedily - Optimus was so big - and then he yelped as Prime manhandled him onto his lap pressing the tip of his spike against his valve.

"So tight," he grunted and rocked harder, the tip almost slipping in.

"Fuck..." Jumper pawed at the red and blue armor, and dug his fingers into the seams, making Prime hiss in turn. Optimus was so fraging wide, and his valve burned with a delicious ache. "Harder," he snarled against all common sense and screamed as Prime pushed stronger, breaching his valve and thrusting inside, not allowing him time to stretch; taking him, fucking him. "Yes" He hissed and screamed; Prime's spike going in deeper and faster, stretching him almost to the point where his valve could tear. He clawed at Prime's armor, digging deep gouges groaning, crying out, trashing in a helpless pleasure threatening to overwhelm him.

"Frag," Optimus groaned and thrust deeper, harder into the tight, so tight valve. It burned, the pleasure so close to pain and yet so satisfying. "Love fragging minibots, feels like I'm taking your seal." Taking Cliffjumper like that awakened something in him that made him want to make the minibot scream and snarl and beg for him to stop while he pounded inside him. He dug his fingers into Jumper's sides and thrust up, slamming the bot onto his spike with a relentlessness he didn't know he had, again and again.

Jumper writhed and whimpered and finally cried out as Optimus hit the deepest sensors in his valve with a force only he could manage.

"Frag you." He would regret it later but still it wasn't enough, Prime digging his large fingers into his sides and slamming him onto his spike. "All you've got? I've had cassetes better than you" he managed, and yelped yet again as Prime withdrew the spike and threw him onto the berth. He pulled the minibot's hips up and slammed his spike home to the hilt. Jumper screamed and didn't stop as Prime slammed into his valve without control.

Optimus coudln't remember when he last let himself go like that, but Jumper's valve was so tight and snug around his spike, and he couldn't help moaning as the minibot writhed under him, his vocalisations urging him on... faster, harder, more. Prime spiralled into overload quickly and so he sped up even more pistoning into the tight valve.

Cliffjumper screamed until his vocalizer switched off and then he could only whimper helplessly into the berth as Optimus took him, rough and hard and fast, and Jumper finally didn't felt like a fragile minibot, but like the powerfull fighter he was. The thought made his insides clench in the first wave of impending overload. Prime was big and strong, and he was going to need to hammer the painful dents out of his sides but it was so worth it.

"Whimpering like a pleasure drone, feels like one." Optimus leaned down, and groaned into Cliffjumper's audio. "I'll tell the others what a good frag you are?"

Cliffjumper struggled and wanted to deny the words, but Prime sped up, his thrusts almost frantic, and Jumper clenched his valve even though it felt impossible. He felt stretched and filled and damn but despite the lubricant he hurt loving every second of it.

And then Optimus shifted his grip, and with one hand he gathered his wrist and pushed him over CJ's head to the berth, rendering the smaller mech even more helpless, even more aroused, even more close to the overload that burned like his valve - on the border between pain and pleasure, tight and hard and strong and... "Oh fragging Primus!"

Prime flared his field, and sent EM pulses through his fingers, and Cliffjumper almost tore his vocalizer screaming and writhing, his valve locking around Optimus' spike almost painfully. It took this last point that tipped Optimus over the edge His spike erupting inside Cliffjumper with hot transfluid. "Scream for me, Jumper, NOW."

Every spurt was almost too much for him, every pulse stretching him more and harder and fragg yes, but he was teetering over the edge until Optimus gave a final thrust and he came with a scream, his processor blanking out in pleasure and pain and the onslaught of sensations until it finally switched off.

Cliffjumper slumped over Optimus's berth, his frame going lax with the forced reboot. Optimus withdrew with a hiss, transfluid speeing out and Prime took a guilty pleasure watching it, knowing it was his, tempted to trace a finger around the stretched rim, but then he sighed and, finally withdrawing his mask, he cleaned the minibot gently. His processor felt overclocked with the delicious loss of control, the fans cooling his heated frame.

Cliffjumper woke up pressed against the large frame of Optimus Prime obviously in recharge. Leave it to Optimus to turn even the roughest 'face into fluffy goodness after. He snarled and wriggled out of the large arms, hissing at the pain in his backside; very, very satisfying pain. Finally, someone had taken him seriously.

He left Prime's quarters and went to the communal wash racks. It was late, but while he was enjoying the hot spray over his hurting body he felt more than heard someone entering. Soon Bee's face appeared in front of him.

"So how was it? Heard our Prime is a lot of fun." The yellow bot had the decency to smirk at Cliffjumper, who glared.

"You wouldn't know, would you? Still factory sealed?" Cliffjumper teased. Instead of any retort or simple anger, he only got a knowing smirk and laugh from the yellow bot. After Bee left Cliffjumper couldn't help feeling smug. He beat the fragging spy to something, finally; or so he thought.


End file.
